Mezcla de Sangres
by TaDAYA
Summary: Una chica sangra limpia vivirá su sexto año con algunas complicaciones después de haber tenido sexo durante el verano con el hijo mayor de Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico, si con el mismísimo James Sirus Potter. Primera historia... Denle Chance LEMON...


**Prologo**

Mi vida se podría exponer de forma normal casi monótona, o bueno no del todo hasta hace unos meses, mi nombre es Nataly Cole tengo 16 años y estoy iniciando mi sexto año en Hogwarts, mi aspecto físico es deplorable casi siento lastima por mi misma, mmm pues no soy tan alta para mi edad, pero tampoco parezco un elfo, mido apenas un metro con sesenta, mi cabello es negro yo diría que demasiado negro y mis ojos son iguales, soy tan corriente y bueno si hablamos de mi cuerpo esta claro que no estuve muy favorecida con mi delantera ya saben a qué me refiero casi parezco un chico, mis senos son tan pequeños como los de una niña de 12 años, ademas mi ropa no ayuda demasiado, mis piernas son delgaduchas parecen tubos y por obvia razón no las muestro prefiero cubrir todo mi cuerpo, mi uniforme es dos veces mi talla.

Pero bueno en fin, ya saben que voy a Hogwarts si se preguntan en que casa estoy se los dejo claro soy Slytherin de pies a cabeza, y no lo digo por ser una chica obsesionada con lo físico como la mayoría de chicas de mi casa, _"ademas de que no tengo físico"_ tampoco por mis habilidades como Serpiente en realidad no soy astuta ni ambiciosa más bien yo diría que soy tímida demasiado casi parezco antisocial y a veces también algo torpe siendo sinceros demasiado torpe, pero bueno al grano soy Slytherin por una simple razón soy sangre pura, de las pocos que quedan después de la segunda guerra Mágica, pues los sangre pura se juntaron con Muggles o como diría mi casa _"sangres sucias_ ", otros con mestizos y muy pocos conservan la "sangre pura", bueno pues mi familia es una de esas, mis padres son un matrimonio de conveniencia , se casaron para mantener el linaje puro y por ello aquí estoy yo su única hija y la que tendrá que seguir teniéndola por mas generaciones. Si me pregunta por la sangre pura les puedo decir que se vallan a mierda, me jode toda esa mierda, en realidad me cansa ya todo ese tema y lo digo porque los "sangre pura" valemos hoy en día NADA eso exactamente Nada. Somos como una especie en extinción que ha nadie le importa salvar, según mis padres debo sentirme orgullosa de esto pero la verdad es que es un tema tan trivial que aveces parece de la edad de piedra.

Cierro mi libro de aritmancia, me duelen los ojos de tanto leer, bueno a quien engaño no estaba leyendo estaba divagando sobre mi vida, les mencione que me gusta los libros casi parezco una come libros, volteo a mirar a mis dos únicos amigos que están completamente dormidos, Sophie es una chica rubia de ojos azules la conozco desde mi primer día en Hogwarts, compartimos la habitación y somos como el agua y el aceite, ya les mencione que soy tímida, callada y ando metida en los libros, Sophie es demasiado extrovertida le gusta hacer amigos, estudia casi poco y por si quieren saber es mestiza pero aun así somos amigas, relación que no es del todo agrado de mis padres, puesto que mi amiga rubia es mestiza y como ya les dije no me puedo juntar con esta clase de gente.

Por otro lado esta Jordán Nathan es un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, alto y con gran cuerpo y sangre pura al igual que yo. pero bueno en fin es apuesto el sueño de toda chica, particularidad que aprovecha para ser todo un Playboy, una de los tantos que hay en Hogwarts, nos conocimos en tercer año en clase de pociones cuando el maestro me obligo a explicarle una poción, en realidad es algo troll pero con una personalidad que me saca sonrisas todo el tiempo desde entonces somos amigos aunque yo lo considero más como un hermano mayor, ambos están dormidos , creo que mejor los despertare pues nos aproximamos al castillo, mi estomago se retuerce y siento unos nervios horribles que cierran la boca de mi estomago.

Volvemos al principio de la historia, dirán que mi vida es normal y yo misma lo consideraba de esa forma, hasta que recuerdo lo sucedido en las vacaciones, hace exactamente 1 mes.

Paso saliva, necesito salir de esta compartimiento antes de que los recuerdos me empiecen a agobiar de nuevo como lo llevan haciendo todas las noches desde ese día, recojo mi uniforme y salgo en busca del baño de mujeres, los pasillos están algo atestados de estudiantes de primer año que corren como si su vida dependiera de ello _"Novatos",_ me dan algunos empujones lo que hace qué suelte mi corbata y caiga al piso

" _Estúpidos estudiantes primerizos_ " me agacho a recoger mi corbata, la sacudo, genial no me he cambiado y ya tengo parte de mi uniforme arruinado por pequeñas pisadas de mocosos, levanto mi mirada, y mi corazón sube hasta mi garganta impidiéndome respirar y hablar

Al otro lado del pasillo exactamente en la sección de Revenclaw esta una pareja besándose, _"si a eso se le puede llamar besar"_ mas bien parecen estar cogiendo con ropa. están los dos encima de otro, la chica tiene arrinconado al chico, mientras el sube y baja sus manos desde sus gigantes pechos hasta su culo, subiéndole a su paso la falda. siento como las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. mientras veo como la chica gime bajito y el chico le aprieta el culo con fuerza, ¡Joder! El chico abre sus ojos mieles y me mira, nuestras miradas se encuentran, el levanta las cejas y me mira con burla y desprecio, mientras besa con mas fuerza a la chica y la arrastra al vagón mas cercano, agacho mi mirada doy la vuelta y corro a mi compartimiento como una pendeja mas de 11 años.

Cierro la puerta y sin querer despierto a mis amigos que me miran interrogantes y molestos por haber interrumpido su sueño, intento detener las lagrimas y lo logro aunque odie toda la mierda de Slytherin tengo que agradecer que soy orgullosa y por nada del mundo me verán llorar, sonrió a mis amigos que me reclaman una y otra vez por interrumpir su tan preciado sueño pero mi mente solo divaga repitiendo una y otra vez la imagen del pasillo y sus ojos mirándome con burla y desprecio.

En conclusión mi vida patéticamente normal se convirtió en un infierno. _Como es posible que me haya tenido sexo con el Potter mayor y me haya encantado si del mismísimo James Sirius Potter. "Estoy bien Jodida" y aun no ha empezado mi año._


End file.
